


Death Has a Name

by Hawkflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 14:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19540648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: And he walks with steel crutches.





	Death Has a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble for Cinder/Mercury. Enjoy!

The crackle of flames assault her ears, raising up to a deafening roar as the fire finds more fuel in the house until it implodes on itself, sending shrapnel flying into the grass around it. A beacon of destruction in an otherwise peaceful forest. Or rather an otherwise quiet forest as the white-haired combatant falls to the ground and doesn't get up again.

The younger one is victorious, standing above the corpse and breathing heavily as blood drips down his legs, bleeding through the bandages wrapped around them.

He's not just injured, he's broken.

But he remains standing when she approaches him, spits at the dead body of his father, acts like the fight was nothing; even though it clearly took a toll on his already diminishing health. Yes, he was broken, but he was too proud to admit it.

If she had turned away it was impossible to say if he would be breathing or not. If he would have gone and sought help at a clinic or stayed and just watched the destruction of his home until his last breath.

At that moment he was death: a tortured soul brought to the brink, straddling the line between worlds, struggling to choose which one to place both feet in. It was both sad and beautiful, and its what drew her toward him, talked him into coming with her, to be given new purpose at her side.

She didn't let him make the decision himself, she forced him to face the living; to become a dead man walking.


End file.
